okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Red Ogre
The Red Ogre is a rare type of # }}}|demon encountered in Ōkami. It belongs to the Bovine Demons category of demons. Description The Red Ogre is first encountered outside of Ninetails' fortress on Oni Island during Amaterasu's quest there. It is encountered alongside a Blue Ogre, like it always be. The Red Ogre is a muscular, centaur-like demon, with a large horse or ox-like body of crimson flesh. It has hooves and a black horse tail, and a piece of straw is worn on each of its hind legs. For combat, the Red Ogre wields a pair of heavy spiked clubs. However, the Red Ogre's most prominent feature is its iron mask. The mask is of a near rectangular shape, adorned with the face of the ogre itself. It has two long fangs protruding from a seemingly grinning mouth, and two long horns on the forehead. Behind the mask is the ogre's true face, which is very similar to the adorning of the mask. Background Normally, when regarding to ogres, people imagines them as savage and primitive creatures. However, the Red and Blue Ogre is much more than just beasts of savagery. Their iron masks are worn to seemingly preserve their dignity, and when these masks are removed, they were left embarrassed. Bestiary entry "Ogres conjure images of savagery, but these creatures are quite sophisticated. Red Ogres wear iron masks as if to maintain their own dignity. An old saying applies to those who show pride in their appearance. It says 'To defeat a Red Ogre, attack it from the side to detach the mask and embarrass it'. This means that one who is too vain is often at a loss when subjects other than themselves are breached." Strategy The Red Ogre always emerges in battle alongside a Blue Ogre, so in combat, Amaterasu must keep her eyes on both demons so that the highest amount of Yen and items or treasures can be obtained. The first thing must be done to defeat the Red Ogre is using Veil of Mist so that Amaterasu can get to the demon's side and farm it from there with Golden Fury, Brown Rage and the Thief's Glove (the hidden strike glitch is not necessary, as the Red Ogre is very damage resistant) while assaulting it at the same time. When enough damage is dealt, the demon will be stunned, and Amaterasu can use Power Slash to destroy its mask, rendering it vulnerable from all angles. The demon will also occasionally lifts its mask and blow a jet of fire at Amaterasu, which then she must use Galestorm to deflect the flames and stun the demon, giving her a chance to destroy its mask. The Red Ogre will also attempt to attack Amaterasu by engulfing its clubs in flames, and swing them at Amaterasu. This is when she must timely execute a Sub-Reflector Counterattack to farm a Demon Fang, although she would not execute the pile-driver on the Red Ogre. Other attacks of the Red Ogre include a rushing attack, a club slam that sends a shockwave of fire straight ahead, and a plunging dive from the air that also creates a small shockwave. When the Red Ogre is killed, use Thunderstorm as its Floral Finisher. Gallery OgreArt.jpg|The Red Ogre and its blue counterpart. OgreFace.jpg|The ogres unmasked. Category:Bovine Demons